5 Minutos mas contigo
by Nuem Ne
Summary: Terminado' -“Debo confesarlo, me creo enamorado de aquella a quien no conocía”.- James regresa a Francia, para no volver ya jamas. Capitulo Final. ¡RR! L&J.
1. Prólogo

5 Minutos mas con tigo

-

-

Tres Fechas

-

-

_Carta Uno._

Berna, 28 de Marzo de 19...

Estimado amigo, cuanto lamento este retraso mío. Seguro estarás preocupado, no lo hagas. Los distintos accidentes que ocasiona la vida no son tan mudables como los sentimientos humanos. Eh estado trabajando sin descanso durante casi dos años con el único objetivo de dar fin a mis experimentos. Mas, sin embargo, mientras mas empeño había mío, mas larga parecía la demora para llegar a Londres.

Había renunciado al descanso y a la salud. Lo había deseado con tal ardor que excedía a cualquier sentimiento imaginable. Enferme, y por dos meses la vida figuraba abandonarme. El profesor Dombuldore, de quien te hable en mi ultima carta, fue quien se apiado de mi pobre alma para estar conmigo en esas horas de agonía.

Ya sanado, decidí reanudar mis pasadas actividades. Encontré tus cartas, Sirius, desde hace tanto. Pues bien, aquí tienes mis palabras. Y debo contarte el motivo principal de esta, una mujer.

Sirius, no se como ha pasado y el motivo lo desconozco. Pero creo ser juguete de una vana fantasía. El cielo o la tierra deben querer algo de mi y lo anuncian con hechos sobrenaturales. Y es que no, no es fantasía lo que a mi me pasa.

Caminaba por el parque de una de las calles aledañas a mi posada cuando la vi por primera ves. Quede pasmado al mirarla, ¿Para que negarlo? Me impacto su fantástica hermosura. No la podía creer posible en una criatura terrestre. Descubrí, luego, que vivía a unas calles del mismo parque y que pasaba todos los días frente a el para llegar a su posada.

En vano pregunte a unos y a otros por su nombre. Nadie la conocía. Pero parecían igual de admirados como yo. Ha enamorado a cuantos la ven, en todos los lugares, todas las calles. Suiza entera parece tener otro color. Debo confesarlo, querido Sirius, me creo enamorado de aquella a quien no conocía.

Dame pronto tu pensamiento. Dime que te dice tu mente sobre mi enamoramiento, necesito pronto la cura pues no puedo pensar mas que en ella. ¡Necesito alejarla de mi cabeza! Pronto, contéstame o reúnete conmigo.

_James Potter._

- §:§:§:§ -

_Carta Dos._

Berna, 7 de Abril de 19...

¡Tanta felicidad tengo dentro! No creo poder albergarla toda, Sirius. James Potter esta enamorado. No puedo ya mas guardar el secreto que creí poder conservar para toda la vida. No. Es inimaginable para el cerebro humano aquello que me ha tocado vivir. Te confesare, pues, mi secreto por ser mi mejor amigo.

Caminaba de vuelta a la posada una semana pasada a la carta que te envié cuando, para dicha mía, la vi. Caminaba con asombrosa rapidez y preocupación a su posada directo por donde yo venia, con la cabeza baja. Búrlate cuanto puedas de mi, que al solo verla quede pasmado. No pude moverme. Y, como ella no veía, choco contra mi.

Fue ese el primer día en que hable con ella. No exagero Sirius, su voz parece música para todo oído. Es dulce y tímida y una excelente persona. Hablamos poco, parecía yo un torpe y provocaba sus continuos sonrojos con alegría.

Ofrecí mi compañía y ayuda para ella quien acepto con una tremenda sonrisa. Parecíamos dos adolescentes tontos a quienes una mirada del otro provocaba vergüenza. Caminamos hasta su posada. Vive aun muy lejos del parque, y mucho mas de mi posada.

Al final, para la pronta despedía, cuestiono mi nombre. Yo, que parecía hipnotizado por su belleza, conteste como tantas otras veces con palabras cortadas y secas. Y ella, que cuanto sentimiento produce en mi, se llama Lily. Lily Evans.

Resultaría increíble para ti sentir lo que siento yo. Y si la vieses, seguro caerías en su hechizo. Y es que... es tan hermosa. Deseo que la veas. Ven lo mas pronto que vuestro padre te deje, Sirius Black.

Alemania y la divinidad de Lilianne Evans aguardan tu llegada.

_James Potter._

- §:§:§:§ -

_Carta Tres._

Berna, 21 de Junio de 19...

Mi trabajo va avanzado. Presiento pronto el final de mi recorrido por Alemania. En breve volveré a Paris, con ustedes amigo mío. La ciencia no necesitara de mi ya mas.

¿Y ella? ¡Lily Evans! No me canso. Se que os burlas de mi amor, pero eso no me importa ya. . . incluso la ciencia ha perdido el valor que tenia para mi. Ni los jardines colgantes, no incluso las pirámides de Egipto, ni la misma Roma pudiese igualar la belleza de Lilianne Evans.

Sigo con ella, y la cruzo cada tarde en el parque cuando vuelve a casa. Me ha contado de ella, de su vida, amigos... todo o cuanto yo preguntase con cautela lo se de ella.

Ha nacido en Nápoles, Italia. Sus padres murieron apenas su ingreso al colegio y quedo a expensas desde los once años con su hermana mayor y su abuelo. Son insignes miembros de las familias Italianas. Y su anciano, a quien llama con tanto amor _Padre,_ le permitió conceder su sueño. El de estudiar aquí en Alemania.

Ama cuantos paisajes ve, y se asombra de tanta bondad queda en el mundo. Es inocente he inconciente de cualquier acto malvado. Y, cual yo, esta inundada del deseo enorme de conocer los secretos del mundo. ¡Desea saberlo todo!

Ríete, se que lo haces pues pensaras que ella es tal para mi. Que somos muy parecidos, pero yo, en cambio, me siento sucio e inmundo para Lilianne Evans.

Eh mojado mi cuerpo de suciedades injustas para ella. Eh estado rodeado de cientos de mujeres impuras y he dormido con cada una de ellas. Lily Evans, en cambio, guarda aun su cuerpo para su esposo amado. No, no es casada. Aun.

¡No lo crees! Puedo presentirlo desde aquí. Yo no lo creí incluso cuando oso, por fin, contármelo. Tiene casi 22 años, y si, es virgen.

Espero tu pronta respuesta y tu segura burla. Confírmame pronto tu llegada.

_James Potter._

§:§:§:§

_Fin de Tres Fechas._

_Fecha Inicio: 5 de Diciembre_

_Fecha Final: 8 de Diciembre_

_Notas:_

_Les dejo. Tal ves esta aburrido, incluso a mi me aburrido escribirlo. Y, al leerlo después, quede empalagada de tanto amor. Quizá no sea tan descriptivo y cariñoso para ustedes como lo fue para mi. Pero así lo sentí. _

_Si quieren la continuación, díganmelo en un Reviwsito. _

_Eliza._

_"Una vida en que no cae una lágrima es como uno de esos desiertos en que no cae una gota de agua; solo engendra serpientes." –Anónimo-_


	2. Cap 1: Perfecta

5 Minutos mas contigo.

Capitulo I

Sirius Black arribaba exactamente a las 11:30 PM aquel día. Es el Veintisiete-habo día del mes de Junio; una semana después de la ultima carta que James le envió. Se instalara y pasara con el resto del año hasta que sus experimentos hayan concluido dentro de tres meses.

Probablemente el clima voluble y frió de Alemania caerá en desgracia para Sirius. Francia, al menos donde Black vive, conserva siempre su clima mediterráneo con veranos secos y cálidos e inviernos suaves. Quizá no lo soportara.

Heidelberg, en donde Sirius vivirá, es una ciudad alemana a orillas del río Neckar. Situada en un hermoso paraje; Heidelberg, es un popular centro turístico y Sirius Black no gusta de tanta gente reunida. James estaba ansioso de mirarlo soportar Alemania.

-§-

Desde el taburete, donde había permanecido ya demasiado tiempo esperándolo, pareció apreciar algo. Era un hombre de estatura sobrenatural, demasiado alto para ser Alemán, y de cabellos demasiado negros para ser Ingles. Sus hombros sobresalían de toda multitud de baja estatura. Y su piel, blanca hasta la palidez, cedían un gracioso contraste con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Sonrió al erguirse quedando a la par del sujeto.

-"¡Amigo mío!".-Saludo.

-"Hola James".-Contesto Sirius con un efusivo abrazo.-"Anda, rápido; ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Quiero saberlo, quiero ver tus avances y, mas importante que nada, quiero conocerla. Si es que aun te fías de mi, he dado toda mi confianza en tus palabras. Quiero verla".-

-"Tranquilo Sirius".-James rió.-"La conocerás mañana mismo, por la tarde".-

-"Cuando sea estará bien para mi. Claro que mientras mas pronto mejor".-

-"Incluso sin conocerla actúas como yo, quien ya esta enamorado".-

-"Ese es otro asunto. Que por cierto me tiene con extrema preocupación".-Dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño y tomando del hombro a su amigo mientras caminaban fuera de la estación.-"¿Enamorado, mi querido amigo? Me temo que has usado las palabras que no van acorde con tu personalidad. Enamorado ¡Que tontería!. No, enamorado no; equivocado si".-

-"No la conoces si quiera. Tal ves, al verla entenderías un poco por lo que pasa ahora mi alma. Si, tu debes verla. Y por favor no pongas en tentación mi amor hacia ella. Yo... quiero ser bueno. ¡Quiero amar!".-

-"Pero no lo haces, James".-Sirius fue callado con un golpe en la carroza.-"Eso no nos queda. El amor es una falacia que, por desgracia, todos estamos obligados a percibir".-

James guardo silencio un momento y luego dijo: -"Ella es genial".-

-"Amigo mío, ninguna mujer es genial. Las mujeres son un sexo decorativo. No tienen nunca nada que decir, pero dicen cosas, de una manera encantadora. Las mujeres representan el triunfo de la materia sobre la inteligencia así como los hombres representan el triunfo de la inteligencia sobre las costumbres".-

-"Sirius, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?".-

-"James, eso es completamente cierto. Analizo a la mujer en el presente, de modo que debo conocerla. Y en especial a ella, tu enamorada".-

-"¡Ah! Sirius, tus teorías me espantan".-

-"No digas eso. ¿Desde cuando la conoces?".-Pregunto Sirius.

-"Desde hace meses, no lo se. Que importa eso cuando estas enamorado".-

-"Siempre serás amado y siempre estarás enamorado. Una gran pasión es el privilegio de la gente que no tiene nada que hacer. No tengas cuidado. Te aguardan dichas exquisitas. Esto no es mas que el comienzo".-

-"¿Me crees tan superficial?".-Exclamo James Potter contrariado.

-"No; te creo profundo".-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?".-

-"James, los que no aman mas que una vez en sus vidas son los verdaderos frívolos. Los ..."

-"Calla".-Dijo James.-"Ya llegamos. Disfruta cuanto puedas de Alemania en estos tres meses antes de partir de vuelta a Francia".-

Entraron al aposento, callados, con frió. Se sentaron frente a frente.

-"Debo seguir, James".-

-"No. Calla. Lo que importa aquí es que... ¿Por qué no iba yo a amarla, Sirius? La amo. Lo es todo para mi en la vida...".-

Sirius Black lo callo con un movimiento rápido de la mano, pero James siguió:

-"Sirius, no me hagas dudar mas. Al verla mañana cambiara tu parecer. Me dijiste una ves que podías permanecer insensible ante lo patético; pero que la belleza, la simple belleza podía hacerte llorar. Te aseguro, Sirius, que la veras atreves de las lagrimas. Busque mucho tiempo la felicidad, la e encontrado".-

-"Yo nunca he buscado la felicidad. ¿Quién desea la felicidad? Yo he buscado el placer".-

-"¿Y lo has encontrado, Sirius?".-Pregunto James.

-"Con frecuencia".-Contesto.-"Quizá con demasiada frecuencia".-

Se les fue servido el te, con extremo silencio.

-"Lilianne Evans".-Dijo Sirius.-"¿Le ves a menudo?".-

-"La veo todos los días. No podría sentirme feliz si no la viese a diario. Me es absolutamente necesaria".-

-"¡Verdaderamente curioso! Yo creía que no te preocupabas mas que por ti".-

James rió.-"Eso fue antes de conocerla".-

-"¿James?".-

-"¿Si?".-

-"¿Ella lo sabe? Sabe lo que sientes, quiero decir".-

-"No".-Murmuro James.-"Jamas permito que advierta nada de mi sentir".-

-"Eres un tonto, amigo mío".-

Se hizo silencio, solo que esta ves, mucho mas agradable.

- §:§:§:§ -

A la noche siguiente, después de haber descansado lo suficiente y de haberle mostrado a Sirius lo necesario para sobrevivir en Alemania, se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de dos aguas, opaca y vieja, casi lúgubre.

-"Sirius, llegamos ya".-James suspiro preocupado.-"Por favor... guarda tus terroríficas teorías del amor para luego. No hables de nuestra infancia, y, por favor, si es que me aprecias, no menciones nada de la realidad por la que mi amor ha pasado. No quiero que sepa cuan inicuo soy".-

-"Prongs, diría yo que te preocupas demasiado".-Contesto Sirius.-"Prometo comportarme".-

-"Te aseguro que no podrás teniendo tal hermosura presente".-

Se miraron firmemente frente a la entrada de la posada donde Lilianne Evans permanecía. Uno nervioso, y el otro burlón.

James toco la puerta ansioso. Deseaba verla, no importaba lo que dijera su amigo, ni que tanto influyera Sirius en el, la amaba; y casi seguro estaba de que ella lo amaba.

-"¡Lily!".-Dijo.-"El es mi amigo Sirius, de quien te hable".-

-"Hola".-Contesto Lily.-"Un gusto".-

Lilianne Evans era, en efecto, l a encarnación visible de ese ideal nunca logrado para cualquier hombre y cuyo pensamiento obsesiona. Como un sueño delicadísimo.

-"¡Ah! Hola Lily. El gusto es mío".-Contesto Sirius. No lo soporto; apenas si lo comprendió. Supo nada mas que había visto la perfección cara a cara con Lily, y el mundo se torno esplendido a sus ojos, demasiado maravilloso quizá.

-"Pasen. Les ofrezco algo, te, quizá".-Cuando se encontraron las miradas de Sirius y Lily, el joven se sintió palidecer. Una extraña sensación de terror lo invadió. Comprendía que estaba ante alguien cuya simple personalidad era tan fascinante que, si lo abandonaba de ella, avasallaría por completo su naturaleza, su alma.

-"No gracias, cenamos ya".-Contesto James. La saludo con un dulce beso.

-"Que lastima".-

-"En realidad, vinimos por ti, Lily".-Dijo Sirius.-"James me mostrara los alrededores y seria grata tu presencia".-

-"Encantada. Iré por mi abrigo".-

Una ves solos en el recibidor, James pregunto:

-"¿Lo entiendes ahora?".-

-"¡Si que lo entiendo!".-Contesto Sirius extasiado.-"Tus palabras han sido muy poco para ella, James".-

Si, Lilianne Evans era la hermosura encarnada. Su belleza era tal que el arte no podia expresarla. Una muchacha de apenas 22 años, con una carita de flor, una cabecita griega de rizos sueltos, color rojo oscuro, unos ojos de expresión apasionada, de reflejos verdes, y unos labios como pétalos de rosa. Era la criatura mas adorable que habían visto en la vida. ¡Y su voz! Sirius no había oído una voz semejante.

-"Me temo".-Dijo luego Sirius Black, sombrío.-"Que quizá te canses, es triste pensarlo, pero no puede dudarse que el talento dura mucho mas que la belleza. Es un reino muy corto".-

-"Cállate, Sirius".-

-"Esta bien, me callare si eso es lo que deseas".-

-"Si, eso quiero".-

-"Esta bien. No quiero discutir contigo. Solo los que están perdidos intelectualmente discuten".-

-"Vamonos".-Dijo Lilianne Evans.

Termino de hundirse el sol aquel día mientras descansaban en el parque donde solían encontrarse James y Lily.

Hablaron de cuanto pudieron. De lo que James hacia y lo que Lily estudiaba.

-"El auditorio contaba con un dueto; cuando James se sienta el piano hace ruido por dos...".-

-"Eres malo con el... y no muy bueno conmigo".-Dijo Lily soltando una carcajada.

Sirius Black le observaba... en verdad, era maravillosamente hermosa con la delicada curva de sus labios rojos, sus claros ojos verdes, su cabellera de rizos rojos. Había algo en su rostro que inspiraba confianza. Se encontraba en ella todo el candor de la juventud unido a su pureza ardiente. Se notaba que el mundo no le había manchado aun. No era extraño que James Potter le admirase de aquel modo.

-"Eres, verdaderamente, demasiado atractiva para ocuparte de filantropía, Lily; demasiado encantadora...".-

-"Sirius".-Interrumpió James. Parecía disgustado; al oír la ultima observación de Sirius, le miro fijamente... vacilo un momento.

-"No digo mas que la verdad James".-

-"Vamos, James".-Ayudo Lily.-"No seas tan celoso".-

Fin del capitulo I

**Notas:**

UUUh... ya.. por fin. Bueno, debo decirles algo importante a las pocas personas que lean mis palabras:

**_Se acerca el fin de ' 5Minutos mas contigo'. _**

_Si el próximo capitulo es igual de largo que este, entonces, ese será el fin. Si no, entonces hasta el otro._

_No pasa nada. Me agrada que les haya gustado, aunque sea a muy pocas._

_Bien, el capitulo que sigue, largo o corto, hablara de Lilianne Evans. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!_

_La belleza que atrae, rara ves coincide con la belleza que enamora._ **- José Ortega y Casset.**

Eliz...;

EnuMma ElisHa

M.O.D.

M.O.S.


	3. Cap 2: Miedo a Perder

5 Minutos mas contigo.

Capitulo II

Lo cosí hace apenas unos meses. Cuantos días pasaba yo por el parque lo veía y sonreía únicamente ante la idea. Disfrutaba el momento en que su mirada buscaba la mía, y como parecía sonreírme. Cuando me hablo, su voz parecía cantarme dulces canciones de amor.

No recuerdo como ocurrió, ni aun el porque, pero terminando el tercer semestre en mi colegio, éramos el y yo grandes amigos. Caminábamos todas las tardes por el parque, conversamos de nuestras vidas y hasta nos rebelamos grandes secretos.

Con la gracia inoportuna que tiene el amor fue creciendo dentro de mi sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Sentía la desesperación de un alma joven a quien se le fue ofrece la gracia y candidez del amor en un lado, y del otro la terrible angustia de ser consiente que pronto deberá terminar el solo mirarle, o el saber cuan prohibido era.

Me negaba el derecho de satisfacer mis deseos; porque mi deseo era gritarle, grítalo al mundo, amaba, amaba como nunca nadie imagino. Decidí, por ultimo, aceptarlo. Y fui feliz desde entonces; todo lo que me rodeaba, las paredes... el abuelo, y únicamente mi corazón supieron de todo lo que anhelaba.

Aunque seria un secreto; un gran secreto...

-§-

-"Le amo".-Dijo Lily simplemente.

-"Niña loca, niña loca".-Fue la frase que como loro lanzo su abuelo.

Rió otra vez la muchacha. Había en su voz la alegría de un pájaro enjaulado. Sus ojos reflejaban la melodía y la repetían deslumbrantes.

-"¡Abuelo, abuelo!".-Exclamo.-"¿Por qué lo amo tanto? Yo no se porque le amo. Le amo porque es tal como podría ser el propio Amor. Pero ¿Ve algo en mi? No soy digna de el. Y, sin embargo, no sabría decir porque aun sabiéndome muy inferior a el no me siento avergonzada. Me siento orgullosa, terriblemente orgullosa".-

-"¿Es el un aristócrata?".-Pregunto el abuelo.

-"¡Lo es todo madre! James Potter lo es todo".-

-"Pero ¿El te ama?".-Pregunto de nuevo.-"No te ama".-

-"¡OH calla abuelo! No me hagas sufrir mas".-

Lily entonces se volvió a Otto, el que había sido su padre toda su vida, y ahora partía de vuelta a Venecia, a descansar tras su enfermedad.

-"No oyes nada de lo que digo, Otto".-Exclamo Lily.-"Di algo".-

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?".-

-"¡OH! Que serás un buen chico y que no nos olvidaras".-Respondió sonriendo.

Se alzo de hombros.

-"Eres mas capaz de olvidarme a mi que yo de olvidarte a ti, Lilianne".-

Ella se sonrojo...

-"¿Qué quieres decir, Otto?".-

-"Tienes un nuevo amigo, según me han dicho, ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no me has hablado de el? No te quiere bien".-

-"¡Basta Otto!".-Exclamo.-"No debes decir nada en contra suya ¡Le amo!".-

-"Es un aristócrata".-

-"Si".-Contesto Lily.-"¿Qué mas quieres?".-

-"¡Quiere esclavizarte!".-

-"¡No! Me estremezco a la idea".-Dijo Lily.

-"Quiero que desconfíes de el".-Dijo su abuelo.

-"¡Oh, no puedo! Verle es adorarle, conocerlo es confiar en el".-

-"Estas loca Lilianne".-

-"No, solo enamorada".-

Cierto, era un aristócrata, de aquellos falsos. Pero James era...

-"Le amare siempre".-Exclamo aun sabiendo cuan pronto terminaría la estancia de su enamorado en Alemania.

-"¿Y el?".-

-"El... el es un gran amigo. Soy yo una amiga, una gran amiga ante sus ojos".-

¡Cuan duro era el amor para aquella inocente muchacha! Los ancianos, quien ya la vida les había echo jugar, año tras año, conocían bien aquel sentimiento de imposibilidad. Todo cuanto es grato y dulce, siempre termina cobrando caro, demasiado caro quizá para Lilianne Evans.

-§-

-"Amigos".-

-"¿Amigos?".-

-"Si, solo amigos. Ella me ve como tal, y por respeto a eso debo callar".-Dijo James Potter con vos agria.

-"¡Callar! Callar lo que sientes".-Exclamo Sirius.-"Si estar enamorado es ya de por si espantoso, callarlo es mucho peor. Debes decírselo".-

-"No puedo, Sirius".-

-"No me importa si no puedes. Dentro de poco partirás de vuelta a tu hogar, si no lo dices ahora, ella nunca lo sabrá".-

-"¡Cállate!".-

-"James, en un mes partes de vuelta a Francia, para no verla ya jamas".-

Fin del capitulo 2

Notas:

Perdonen mi ausencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias por sus rr... el próximo capitulo será el final.

Eliza.


	4. Cap 3: 5 Minutos mas contigo

5 Minutos mas contigo.

Capitulo III

_Aquella semana, en la que la vida parecía habérseme escapado de las manos, apareció el sol triste y opaco. Había innumerables nubes grises por el completo horizonte y nada, ni aun el café, servia como proveedor de calor._

_Sirius, quien me acompaño en mi desgracia, permaneció en una especie de letargo en el que no se atrevió siquiera a pronunciar una palabra. Sabia cuan grande era mi dolor, y por primera ves en su vida, guardo silencio._

_Desayunamos en el ya acostumbrado lugar por tres meses, caminamos en silencio aquella mañana de un lunes septembrino por el parque donde mi vida comenzó, y nos despediríamos de todos aquellos que prestaron su amistad a nosotros. _

_Había terminado, pues, mi estadía en Alemania y yo me preparaba para volver a Francia. Mis experimentos habían concluido con un irregular éxito y por primera ves en la vida no sentía la excitación al terminar aquel problema tan dificultoso tan brevemente. Quizá fuera el primero, y el único en lograrlo y, sin embargo, me sentía un..._

-"¿Azúcar, señor?".-

-"Si, gracias".-_Respondí_.

-"Aun faltan muchos días, creo casi medio mes".-_Hablo Sirius por primera ves en el día_.-"¿Le dirás?".-

-"Si".- _Dije. Aunque no sabría como_.-"Se lo diré, si... Se lo diré, Sirius, pero ahora no".-

-"Perdona, pero no comprendo".-

-"No hace falta comprenderlo".-

_Caminamos a una de las bancas aledañas y tomamos asiento. Esperamos un momento, terminando nuestro café, y... nada. Simplemente nos contuvimos._

_Si, tenia yo el éxito deseado de cualquier hombre a mi edad; el dinero de un anciano. Había conquistado Francia, mi hogar; Suiza, donde trabaje y Alemania, donde dejaba el corazón. Mi carrera jamas pudo haber ido mejor y... a mi amada, Lily, aquella a quien amo como nadie puede amar nunca, debía dejarla. _

_Se, con extremo dolor, que seguro su ausencia me matara; que jamas perderé mi mirada en aquella su interminable belleza, y que jamas podrán de nuevo deleitarse mis oídos con su simple voz. Que toda la felicidad que me daba se ira para dejar el recuerdo, y que el amor no sentiré jamas. _

_Y se... que quizá ella no sienta lo mismo, pero yo jamas, por mera cobardía, me atreví a decirle lo que siento. ¡Que importaba ya! Se lo diría... ya estaba decidido, le diría lo infinito de mi amor el viernes, antes de partir. Así tendría menos tiempo de burlarse de mi..._

_Pero entonces ocurrió. La vi. Caminando lentamente, con su carita de ángel... y sin pensarlo, me abalance hacia su lado._

-"Ah.. James, que bueno".-

_Su bello rostro mostraba preocupo, porque, estaba seguro, algo malo le pasaba. Su mirada no era la misma._

-"¿Qué.. ocurrió?".-_Pregunte_.

-"Yo... debo irme James. Volveré a Venecia. Justo iba a despedirme de ti".-

-"¿Por-Por que¿No terminas el colegio?... ¿Por qué vuelves?".-

-"Otto".-_Dijo y una lagrima acaricio su mejilla rosada_.-"Mi padre, Otto, esta... mal Yo.. quiero estar con el".-_Se abrazo a mi temerosa_.

-"¿Cuándo partes?".-

-"D-Dentro de treinta minutos".-

_Me hubiera gustado gritarle que no me dejara, que olvidara al mundo entero y me abrazara... estuviera con migo, pero eso era absurdo. _

-"_Adiós James_".-

-"No... no te vallas...".-

-"Me dejara el transporte, James, me voy. Cuídate mucho, has sido un gran... _amigo_".-

-"No me dejes...".-

-"Gracias".-_Y como una bendición callo sobre mi un beso; dulce y apenas vehemente. Era, entonces mía, la roja virginidad de sus labios. _

_... Un grato regalo a mi memoria... _

-§-

Todavía recuerdo tu sabor, y cada diminuto detalle que lo hacia placentero; la dulzura y mi deleite. Nada podrá jamas borrarse de mi. Aun cuando se que si hace tres años, hubiera desperdiciado tan solo _5 minutos mas contigo_, seguro estoy de que todo el amor que te hubiera dado, hubiera sido devuelto.

Fin del Capitulo 3

' § **- ****Fin de 5 Minutos mas contigo. **- § '****

'Deseo llorar como mujer, por no saber arreglar como un hombre, lo que he estropeado como un niño'.- James Potter.


End file.
